


Bastones de tentacion

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Aaron entro al baño mientras Spencer se cambiaba cuando el mayor salio se sorprendio de ver a Spencer semi desnudo con un baston en la boca





	Bastones de tentacion

Jack llegaba a casa de una fiesta y trajo muchos dulces y empezo a repartirlos, era una noche de “chicas” Aaron trabajaba en su pequeño despacho mientras JJ Garcia Emily y Spencer miraban una película romántica y comían los dulces que habian traido Jack ya estaba dormido. 

-ire a ver si ya esta el chocolate-dijo Spencer

-espera, te perderas la mejor parte-dijo JJ sujetándolo, Aaron se levanto, necesitaba un descanso y fue a servir el chocolate caliente con los bombones al fondo para que se derritieran y los repartio 

-eres un caballero, ven quédate conmigo-dijo Spencer

-te envidio 187-dijo Garcia sacándole una sonrisa a Spencer 

-pero es una noche para ustedes-dijo Aaron 

-nah no importa tu te tomas las cosas enserio no te burlas de las películas románticas como lo haría Derek-dijo Spencer y se sento junto al castaño la película siguió su curso, estaban viendo titanic y ya llegaron a la parte del dibujo lo que ma sle gustaba a todos pero Aaron no estaba prestando atención veía a Spencer comerse con tanta dedicación un baston de caramelo, tuvo que concentarse en la película para no saltar encima de Spencer y violarlo frente a todas al ver como la saliva escurria por la barbilla del genio el cual sabia que provocaba en Aaron y sonrio internamente.   
La película termino y Emily llevo a todas a su casa

-deja ahí mañana yo limpio-dijo Aaron 

-vamos a dormir-dijo Spencer

-tiene una buena idea vamos-dijo Aaron y subieron a la habitación Aaron entro al baño mientras Spencer se cambiaba cuando el mayor salio se sorprendio de ver a Spencer semi desnudo con un baston en la boca

-se que lo estabas deseando-dijo Spencer y se volvió a colocar el caramelo

-eres un genio malvado-dijo Hotch y sin esperar se subio encima de Spencer y pasaron una noche inolvidable


End file.
